Second time's the charm
by asdf26
Summary: Callen and Anna have been going through a hard time ever since she shot Sokolov and the ATF investigation got on board. But what could happen when Callen finally decides to go talk to her and a little accident gets on the way?


**I do not own the characters. They're the CBS and the writers' intelectual property.**

 **It's the "first" time I write a fanfic, so please be nice haha I'm kidding, constructive critics and comments are very much appreciated! I've re-read it a lot of times but I apologize for any possible spelling or grammar mistake.** **Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The summer time was just around the corner and that means Callen and the team would have a month and half for their own, with no cases or people shooting at to bother them. They'd still have to fill paper work, but it was the least of their problems. Well, Callen preferred to be at work on the field other than filling paper work, though.

The sun was rising and they all headed to ops for their last work day, before the summer break.

"So, does anybody have plans for summer?" Deeks was the one to ask, in order to get his colleagues out of the computers and the whole typing thing. Sam was the first to answer.

"I'll be traveling with the kids, spend more quality time with them, while they're having time off as well."

"Well, I've got no plans. Think I'll keep doing what I do normally." said Callen with a light smirk.

"Really, what about Anna? Don't… Don't you have plans together?" while asking, Deeks looked at Sam, in surprise. Callen felt a little uncomfortable with that question, especially because they were at work, but he kept his light smile on and proceeded to answer him.

"Uhm… We're not… We didn't plan anything. In fact, we haven't seen each other in a while, since that complication, shall I say, got on board."

"You mean the ATF investigation?"

"Yes… There you go."

"I thought you were on her side." this time Sam stepped in the conversation.

"And I am. God, I have always been. I even went to interrogation, as you all know, but the guys don't seem to come to a conclusion and the more time it passes, the more complicated it is for her to regain her professional reputation. Also, with all the repercussions it had in her life, she stepped away a little. To think, I guess."

"Trouble in paradise." Deeks remarked.

"Deeks…" Kensi replied.

"At this point, I don't really know what our status is, if you want me to be honest." The three of them were quite surprised and didn't know what to say.

"*whistles* New case on deck, let's go!" Callen felt very relieved to hear Eric's whistle.

"C'mon, man" Sam encouraged Callen with a friendly squeeze on his friend's shoulder.

The case was like many others- ordinary. There was a leak involving some navy information that brought two admirals on board, in a case that could seriously threaten national security. In between, one of the admirals was killed, just so he would not give anything away, but the team managed to arrest the other one and eventually the guy confessed the crime.

—-

Despite it being a hard working case, the day went by pretty quick. They were packing their bags before finally leaving ops, when Hetty noticed they were just about to leave and invited Eric and Nell to come down before she approached the other four.

"Now that we're all reunited here, and before you all head out of that door, I'd like to give you a few words." They stopped what they were doing and stood next to each other. "Well, I'd like to congratulate you on another successful year of work. It's true that there were some high danger cases and moments, but you all overcame them, with that strength of a wonderful team that you are. May you have a joyful summer and some deserved rest as well. I'll see you in two months, ladies and gentlemen."

They looked at each other perplexed. "Two months?!" Sam was the one to ask, but Hetty only glanced a lovely smile at them.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, Deeks. We're about to have two incredible months of holidays." Sam replied in an exciting way and they all laughed softly. "Awesome."

"That's it guys. We'll hang around some time during these holidays, I'm sure, but I want to wish you a great time. We deserve this break, we did good this year. Have fun!"

"Thanks, dad." Kensi couldn't help but smile at Callen's words.

"Yes, thank you, man. You have some good days yourself." Deeks winked at Callen.

"I'll do my best, man."

"Let's go, then." Sam said, but before they headed out, Hetty interpellated them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Mr. Callen, would you mind joining me for a bit?"

"You go have fun, guys. I'll join you tonight if you're all up for some beers?"

Deeks and Kensi loved the idea "Sure thing, see you later!" Sam and Callen chuckled at their sintony.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car, G."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll try to be quick."

Callen watched them head out and then walked to Hetty's office.

"Wanted to talk to me?"

"In fact, I do. Take a seat, please." Hetty gestured to the chair next to Callen, while filling a cup of whiskey to hand to him. "I happen to know you and Mrs. Kolcheck seem to be a little "indecisive"."

"Hetty…" Callen didn't want to have this conversation right now, but he knew Hetty wouldn't let go that easily.

"I see… What I wanted to tell you is: don't fight your heart because your brain seems to be getting on the way of what you want to do. As a woman myself, I'm quite sure Anna is having the same trouble." Hetty smiled and Callen smirked at her words. Of course Hetty knew about this. "I know it's not the easiest thing to do. Love can make us very confused, but try to let her acknowledge you know how she's feeling. Let her know you are also scared about all this. Time will take care of the rest."

"I'm not scared, Hetty."

"Yes, you are. Not for yourself, perhaps, but for her. I can see you care for her much more than you let be shown, so don't try to play it as if it doesn't affect you, like you do with 90% of the situations that have happened in your life. These heart matters, or as they call it, love, affect us all, at some point in our journey, dear. You may be thinking she is not the type of woman that needs someone to survive nor to protect her, and you're absolutely right." Hetty smiled a little. "She doesn't need you, but she chose to let you in and close to her. She trusts you, Mr. Callen, and she wants you in her life. With that in mind, I'm wishing you some nice holidays, Mr. Callen." Callen was listening so carefully that he was almost shaked off his senses.

"Thank you, Hetty. Uhm… we appreciate the extra time you gave us. Have a good summer yourself."

"Be sure to make the best out of it." Hetty added just before Callen left her office. She certainly knew how to get in his mind and he hated that. He walked his way out of ops to find his partner with a curious look on his face.

"So… what did Hetty want to talk about with you?" Sam asked when he heard Callen opening the front door and heading to the car.

"Nothing. She just wanted to debrief me on this years' work." Callen replied while trying to sound convincing.

"You know I've known you for a very long time, don't you?" His partner shot him a "what's that supposed to mean" look.

"And that means I can tell when you're hiding something."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that, inspector Gadget?" Being sarcastic was Callen's method of defense, but Sam knows his partner like he knows the palm of his hand.

"By the way you just replied. Fine, you don't wanna tell me, ok. I just thought you might want to let things out for once."

"Shall we get going?" Callen asked

They both got in the challenger and Sam drove off to Callen's place to drop him. It was only a 15 minute trip, but it was getting annoying to be in that car. The silence was quite deafening. Neither of them had said a word since they got in the car. Sam didn't want to insist too much and Callen just didn't seem to want to talk. Eventually, though, Callen gave in.

"Hetty wanted to talk to me about me and Anna. She, obviously, knows how this whole thing has turned out and wanted to give me a little advice."

Sam was very surprised with his partner's attitude.

"And how do you feel about that advice?"

"I don't know…" Callen sighed deeply "She told me to go up to Anna and let her know how I feel about this situation… Be there for her, show her I care… The thing is we were together before I went to the interrogation and let her know I could try to help her, maybe tell them something, but she refused. Anna didn't want me to lie to them, she wanted me to tell the truth, the truth I've seen, and so I did. Eventually she said goodbye and walked off. We haven't spoken since then."

"So, as you said earlier, you're not sure what your status is, isn't it?"

"Basically… I've thought about calling but I just don't know if she wants to be alone or not. I don't want to bother her. "

"If you want me to be honest with you, I think you should get your ideas in place and pay her a visit. I can see how much you're worried about her and about the outcome of this investigation, and I believe you should try to make sure she knows she can count on you for support, no matter what the outcome is. You two are stubborn as hell, but you care about each other and should not let this relationship be over. Not like this, at least. Man, she's the best that has happened to you in a very long time. I haven't seen you as happy and relaxed before."

"I know, Sam. I know… You know I'm not good with this whole relationship thing."

"True, but you've been making progress. You even took Anna to that Carlsbad thing, days after you started dating, remember? The Callen I knew some years ago wouldn't have done it."

Callen couldn't help but smile while recalling that weekend. He wouldn't admit it to Sam but he loved the Legoland visit. Those two days have been some of the happiest ones he's had so far. It felt good to be with Anna. Somehow, she manages to make him feel more calm and less pressured.

"This is it. Your stop."

"Thanks, brother." The boys shook hands before Callen got out of the car.

"Don't forget about last night. We'll be waiting for at the bar."

"I won't let you guys alone, don't worry."

"See you later, partner."

"See you. Drive safe!"

* * *

It was Callen's first afternoon of holidays and it was being pretty boring already. He didn't know what else to do to keep him entertained until it was time to meet the team at the bar. He checked through his emails, went to buy some groceries that he needed for the upcoming days and organized his fridge.

Just by past 7pm, he went for a small run, just to relieve some stress. He was home by 9pm and took a quick shower before having some dinner. Nothing too out of the routine for him. His holidays were never that different from his daily work routine, unless he was with Anna, which wasn't the case right now. When the clock hit 10:30pm Callen changed into a casual blue shirt and some jeans to go meet with the guys at the bar for some beers and to spend some time together, free from all the daily craziness they were already used to.

* * *

The four of them were enjoying that moment off of work very much actually. They were just casually chatting about the news of the day and sharing some stories as well. Later on, the conversation headed to where Callen least wanted and Sam noticed a gesture from Kensi, that was supposed to make them, he and Deeks, leave the table. She wanted to talk with Callen alone. Sam quickly put the pieces together and looked over at Deeks with a small head tilt, to let him know they should leave the table.

"Deeks, do you wanna play some darts?" Sam was trying to be as smooth as possible, but Callen noticed what they were doing and smirked to himself. Deeks caught his titl and got the message.

"Sure, why not? I bet I can kick your ass."

"Yeah right. Wanna come, partner?"

"No, I'm good, partner. Just make sure you win that thing."

The boys left the table and Kensi was ready to start talking already but…

"Yes, Kens, wanna do you want to tell me?" Callen was sipping his beer while looking at her, waiting for a reply.

"How did y-, of course." Kensi smiled.

"I'm a fed who has been doing interrogations and all that analysing people thing for years, you know."

"Yeah I know, but apparently there are somethings you are lacking on."

"Such as…?"

"Knowing women, my friend."

"C'mon, Kens. I know women." He couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you? It's not really looking like it. Listen, I don't want to sound like I'm about to give you a moral lesson or something similar. But I care about you and I think that maybe you need some advice."

"Well, looks like everyone took the day to advise me." He smirked again before sipping his beer one more time. "But go on, I'm all ears."

"I've known you for years and I honestly haven't seen you so happy with someone as you were with Anna, until a few weeks ago. You guys care about each other very much, for what I've heard you talk about, and I can see that too. I'd even risk to say you love her. Or at least, you care about her way more than you did with the other one." After hearing these words, Callen looked at Kensi again and moved on the bench to face her.

"You're right. I do care about her more and I know she feels the same way, but…"

"Then why don't you guys see each other more often, especially now that she needs some support?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Kens. After the day she shot Sokolov we kind of stepped away, and I did it so she could have her space and think. But truth be told, this whole investigation hasn't helped at all. I just don't want to bother her or invade her private space, somehow. And she hasn't called, so I figure she doesn't exactly want to talk about this."

"But that's just not what it is for real."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that, when you got there, the guy was on the ground already and had no weapon, right? Maybe she thinks you're confused with all this, as I believe you are, and don't know how to judge the situation. Anna knows you're a federal agent and how much you stand for some rules, but you are also her boyfriend. She probably hasn't called you because perhaps she doesn't want to drag you in this and force you to be on her side, I guess. But one thing I'm sure of is that she wants nothing but to have you by her side. I'm sure she misses you, but is just waiting for you to make a move and let her know what you think and feel about all this."

"Yeah, and I miss her too… Funny, I guess we're back at it again." Callen smirked at the thought.

"Back at what?"

"The day I went to interrogation I went to meet her first and we kind of discussed this, me not calling nor stepping by, and we're at it again."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"I know. I even told her I'd tell them anything that could possibly help her get out of this, but she didn't want me to do that. Anna wanted me to tell the truth and I did, and now we're at the same level we were before we met that day."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure it is not easy to make sense of things and judge this, when it's someone you love that is involved in such a tricky situation."

"You're right. I feel how hard it is now, and I wish things hadn't turned out this way. To be honest, I don't even know if we are still something, if we still have a relationship. The last time we talked Anna said goodbye and I'm still not sure what it meant exactly, but since she hasn't called I figured it must be it."

"Callen, no matter if it is over or not, you don't just finish a relationship, carry on, and don't say anything. And I believe you guys are not through, you just need to communicate. Like everyone else. Let each other know how you feel. Why don't you try to call her, see how she's doing and maybe plan a meet, so that you guys can find a way to solve this miscommunication and grow stronger? I'm sure you will not regret to give it a shot."

"You're the third person to say that today." Callen giggled

"That is even better, because you have three different people telling you the same, which means, you should really try to do something."

"I will work on that, Kens. I'll try. Thank you for the talk."

"You're welcome, Callen. I see she's a good person and a good woman for you and I don't want you to give your happiness up."

"I appreciate the worry." Callen raised his beer and invited Kens for a toast.

The night out was soon over. By 3am they all said goodbye and headed to their houses. Callen got ready to bed as soon as he arrived at his home, but he just didn't seem to actually fall asleep. He kept thinking about what he would tell Anna and if she would accept to meet with him or not. Those thoughts kept going through his mind until he fell asleep, eventually, by 5am. It was already past midday when he woke up with his phone ringing. It was Sam calling.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey, good morning! Did you just wake up?"

"Looks like it. *groans* Why are you calling?"

"Sorry I woke you up, man. I'm calling because I want to invite you to come with me and the kids for some fishing this afternoon. I figured you probably didn't have plans for today.

"Well, I appreciate that. I don't exactly have plans but I'm going to see if I can make some."

"Are you perhaps going to meet with Anna?"

"That is what I'm thinking to do for the day. I will try to talk to her and see if she wants to meet with me. I hope she accepts it."

"Oh, I see. I won't bother you anymore then. Good luck, partner, I hope you guys can figure it out. Keep me posted."

"Thanks, Sam. Yes, alright, have fun with the kids."

"Thanks, G."

Callen hung up the call and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, now that he was awake. After 15 minutes, he got out and grabbed some brunch since it was past 1pm. Normally, he would go for his daily run after waking up, but he just wasn't feeling like doing so.

Callen sat on his couch to eat his brunch and watched some TV meanwhile. As soon as he was done, he picked his phone and battled with himself whether or not to call Anna. About half an hour later, he called her and waited until she said something.

"Hello… Callen." She was very surprise with this call.

"Hi, Anna. Uhm… I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"You're not, don't worry. Can I ask why are you calling?"

"Of course… I… I've been thinking about you and I'm worried about you. Just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing. Maybe we could meet up. To talk, if you want."

"Yes. I'd like to. Are we meeting at somewhere in specific?"

"Good question. I haven't thought it yet, but maybe I could pick you up at your place and we could go somewhere quiet. If that's fine to you, of course."

"I'll gladly take the invite. Let me know when you're coming."

"I was just about to grab my things and go. If you need more time I can wait, no problem."

"No, you don't need to."

"Ok then, I'm on my way. See you in 20 minutes."

"See you."

That went pretty well actually, he thought.

* * *

After almost half an hour, Callen arrived at her place. He was pretty nervous, actually, so he stood in the car some minutes to relax and then go out and walked up to her door. As soon as Anna heard a knock on the door, she knew it was him, so she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Hi." Anna greeted him. Her heart was almost exploding with this mix of excitement and worry related to what could happen during this meet.

"Hey, there. You're ready to go?" Anna nodded at his question and both walked to the car. Callen was nervous even if he knew how to hide it. However, he did not forget how to be a gentleman. Just when Anna was about to open the door, he moved forward and opened it for her and closed it after she got in. He got in himself and drove off.

It was inevitable for Anna not to look around the car, and she stopped at the rearview mirror of the car and smiled. She saw the birthday present she had gotten for him was hanging there. Anna recalled his smile when she gave him that little necklace pendant shaped with his first name and she knew Callen wasn't a big jewelry kind of guy, but she still gave it a shot and it surprised her to see he managed to put it on a necklace kind of wire and display it in his car.

Callen soon noticed her smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Uhm… Nothing, I just remembered something."

"Okay. So, where do you want to go? We could go for some coffee but the places around here aren't that quiet now."

"I'm opened for suggestions and since you had the idea, I'll leave it up to you to choose. Any place is good to me and I'm sure you know a lot more places than I do."

"Alright, I liked the argumentation." Callen replied and Anna giggled at his almost sassy response."

"Maybe we could go to the marina. I've been there with Sam a few times and it's quite calm over there. Renting a boat for some hours doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Anna was kind of hesitant about what those hours could meant but she agreed. She just wanted to be with him. "It sounds amazing to me."

"Nice. Let's go, then."

They didn't take long to get to the marina and as soon as they arrived, they walked their way to the renting place and Callen took care of it. It took him 5 minutes to get everything signed and paid and then they headed to the boat. Actually, it wasn't a traditional boat. Callen had rent a pretty nice sail boat for an hour time, but didn't tell Anna, in order to surprise her.

"Which one is it?" Anna asked as she kept walking the platform the boats were moored to, while Callen had stopped.

"This one." Callen pointed at it and waited for her to turn around and see it.

"No way… This must have been expensive, Callen."

"Don't worry, it wasn't that expensive. Besides, I thought I would show you some of the coast with the minimum comfort possible." Anna giggled and he did too.

"You're unbelievable. Okay, let's go see those views."

Callen and Anna climbed aboard and checked its accommodations before sailing off the marina. It had plenty of space for a big ride.

"This is beautiful, Callen."

"It is indeed." Callen took the command of the boat and piloted to the north, to the Santa Monica Pier, and Anna sat on a bench close to the wheel to enjoy the views. He still hasn't said a thing about what they were supposed to talk about, but he was trying to find the right time to do so, without breaking the atmosphere.

"So, where did you learn to sail? You've never told me you knew."

"Sam has been teaching me the basics about it, ever since he got his boat."

"How's he doing, by the way?"

"He's good. The events of last year still hit him sometimes but he's solid, he's getting there. Being with his kids helps him to be sane."

"It must have been tough to live these latest months but I'm happy to know he's fine."

"Yes, Michelle's death was brutal to all of us, and a hundred times more to him."

When they were passed Venice Beach, there was practically no wind, which means Callen had to use the engine to keep going north. Meanwhile, Anna got up and decided to sit on the stern of the boat, to see how it looked like to observe the landscaped from there, when suddenly she fell in the sea and had her foot stuck with some rope, which didn't allow her to swim back to the surface.

Callen heard her scream.

"Anna, is everything alright?" He didn't get any answer, so he turned around to where she was supposed to be and didn't see her. "Anna?!" He turned the engine off and started looking for her until he reached the place she wanted to seat on, looked at the water and saw bubbles on the surface. He figured she must have fel into the water and he dived. Callen noticed she was her foot stuck, but he couldn't get her out of that with his hands because the rope was too thick.

He swam to the surface, breathed in and dived again to give her that air, so that he could go up on the boat and grab a knife or a scissor. And so he did. He grabbed a knife, dived again and by the time he managed to unwrapped her foot, she had just became unconscious. Callen got her up on the boat, checked for her pulse and initiated the cpr movements.

"C'mon, Anna. Don't do this to me. C'mon."

After some seconds she started spilling the water out and coughing and Callen held her to him, with a sigh of relief.

"Everything is okay. Just breath. It's all good." He was scared to death at the thought of losing her right there.

They stood there for a while until Anna had stopped coughing and was more calm and Callen sailed back to the coast and drove them to his home.

The trip back home was insanely quiet. Callen just couldn't believe something like this had happened. He looked to his side to see had trembling and with a look of fear on her face.

"It's all good now, we're almost home, Anna." Callen rested one of his hands on her leg to let her know everything was okay, but she was refusing his touch. He figured she must be in shock still.

* * *

Once they arrived, Callen got out of the car and walked to the other side to open the door for her. She was not in shock anymore but she was still scared about what had happened.

"We're home. Let's get you inside." Anna didn't refuse his help nor touch now and he helped her walk inside, after making sure his car was secure.

"Come on in." Callen dropped his bag by the door once it was closed and guided Anna to his room.

"I'll get you some towels, so you can take a shower."

"Don't. I don't want to be under water, not now.

"Okay, I understand. I'll grab one so you can dry yourself up.

"Uhm, Callen? I think I took all my clothes last time." It had been a while since she last was there, so she didn't have any clothes at his place.

"No problem." Callen looked around in his wardrobe and handed her one of his shirts and some shorts, as well as the towel. "I'll leave so you can change."

"Callen…" He was just about to leave the room when she called his name, so he turned around to her. "Despite our current situation, you've seen me before, so you don't need to leave because of that."

"*clears throat* I just thought-"

"I don't mind, Callen. I trust you." After saying that, Anna sat on the right side of his bed, where she used to sleep, which means that move felt kind of natural, and took her wet clothes off and dressed his shirt and shorts. He just couldn't not look and his eyes followed every move she made. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she was, her body was perfect. Callen figured he was probably being a little indecent at the moment and decided to look away before she'd find him looking. When doing so, he noticed a wound on Anna's foot.

"Do you feel any pain on your feet?" He asked

"No, why are you asking?"

"You have a wound on your right foot. I'm gonna get the first aid to heal that."

Anna took a look and it didn't look that good, actually. Callen was back before she could even blink.

"Well, seat on the bed with only your feet out of it, so it gets easier to clean the wound." Anna did as asked. Callen carefully felt the wound to see if there was something broken or not, despite her not having any pain.

"Don't worry, it's all good. It's just a little burnt because of the rope's tightening. I'm going to apply an ice water compress on it, so that it can heal faster, hopefully.

He then helped her to bed and put the covers over her so that she was warm.

"I'm going to put your clothes to dry and take a quick shower. Then I will make tea and grab some food for both, okay? Get some rest, meanwhile." Anna held his hand before seeing him get up and disappear in the bathroom. He turned around to her.

"Thank you." They stood there for a couple minutes, just staring into each other's eyes. Anna could see how much he missed her by the way he was looking at her and noticed she missed him as much.

"You don't have to." He moved his hand to caressed her cheek and jaw and Anna just couldn't help but put a hand on his, close her eyes at his touch and cuddle into his hand a little. She then opened her eyes and shot him a light smile, before putting her hand on the back of his head and caress him gently. Soon enough her touch and the look in her eyes made Callen bend down a little to give her a small but passionate kiss. Gosh, how much has he missed her lips. Callen broke the kiss after some seconds and Anna almost whimpered at the loss of his lips. "I'll be right back."

He took his shower really quick and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later Callen came back with two cups of tea and some stuffed bagels for them to eat.

"Here you go. I hope the tea is good, it's Hetty's favorite, by the way." Callen let her know and Anna took a sip.

"I'm glad you're following Hetty's food advices." Both giggled and enjoyed the tea and the bagels.

"Thank you, Grisha." Callen was surprised to hear her say his first name but also very happy. He loved how it sounded with her voice.

Anna noticed the effect it had on him and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. Now it was Callen's turn to close his eyes and cuddle his face into her hand, enjoying her touch. He had missed her touch so incredibly much. That moment hit him so much that he kind of broke his walls and ventured.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I didn't call or stopped by your house. I've been so worried about you, but I just didn't know what to do, I didn't want to bother you, in case you wanted to have some time alone. And today, the thought of losing you and having to live the rest of my life without you… it scared the hell out of me. I'm sorry I wasn't there by your side, Anna."

His words were so honest that it hurt her to know he was suffering just as much perhaps, and she couldn't help some tears from falling.

"I didn't intend to make you cr-" Anna cut him off with a kiss. A passionate I've-missed-you-and-am-happy-you're-here kind of kiss. Callen kissed her back and did his best to deposit all his sorrow and love in that kiss and held her close to him too.

"You don't have to apologize, Callen. Or if you do, I have too, because we both have been very stubborn lately. I'm sorry too."

"Uhm… I also want to tell you that no matter what the outcome of the investigation is, I want you to know I support you. Whatever happened that I did not see is a thing only you can deal with, because only you saw what happened. And I believe you have your reasons, even if I do not agree with what happened there. Anyways, I apologize for having stepped away and for doubting you at some point, but I had to figure things out. I can not make any promises, but I'll try to support you as much as I can, because I may not stand for what the circumstances made you do, but what I feel for you is stronger and I just can not seem to let it go."

"Thank you, Grisha. I know how hard this must be for you, but I truly appreciate you being here with me and to know you care. I've missed you so much…"

They stood there, holding each other close and possibly regaining the touch and comfort they both have missed for days.

"Alright, you should probably get some sleep, it has been quite a day." After saying so, Callen took his pants off and joined Anna in bed. He laid on his back and took her with him, so she was resting her head on his chest. What he didn't realize is how tired he actually was and ended up falling asleep after a while, before she did.

In fact, Anna didn't even sleep. Instead, she felt his breathing decelerating and looked up to see him sleeping. She put the covers over and she would caress him lightly on his cheek and hair every now and then, as well as resting one hand on his chest and feeling his heartbeat, while watching him and making sure she didn't wake him up.

After almost an hour, he turned on his left side and she couldn't help herself but got up to seat on the floor by the other side of the bed, so she could keep looking at him. And she did. He was sleeping on his side with both hands underneath his head, almost like a baby, and she found it really cute to see. She couldn't help but smile at the sight by her. Callen was wearing a light grey t-shirt, but the lighting of the afternoon sun through his bedroom window gave it a more yellow tone to it.

Anna caressed him gently and softly again and heard him moan a little. He woke up and she felt kinda bad for that, she didn't intend to wake him up.

Soon enough Callen felt he was being stared at and opened his eyes slowly.

"What are you doing there?" Callen asked with a sleepy and raspy voice of his, after regaining some of his senses.

"I was just appreciating your features, sorry I woke you up…" Callen smirked after hearing her answer.

"My features?"

"Yes." they both giggled softly at it. He then turned his head to the other side.

"Come here" He demanded with a tap on the bed. Anna obeyed and got on bed again, right next to him. He opened his sleepy eyes again and went to give her a kiss. Then, Callen held her by the waist and brought her closer to him, under the sheets, with her back turned to his chest.

"Quit appreciating me for today, okay honey. Being like this… it feels way better and I've missed it so freaking much." Callen gave her shoulder a kiss after saying that, while he cuddled even closer to her, enjoying the warmth of that embrace. "Try to get some sleep now, you need it."

Anna couldn't help but smile wide. This man may have his troubles and issues, but he sure is very sweet and caring, and has achieved quite a development on his sleeping patterns. She loved that about him, she loved being in his arms, a place she missed very much for months. Anna fitted perfectly in his embrace and she was happy to realize he's been sleeping nights straight since they've first slept together.

He has referred to sleeping as it not being one of his strong suits and Anna was happy to acknowledge she was the reason why he finally started having good nights of sleep. Especially with their line of job, he needs to be rested.

She caught herself rubbing his forearm while the thoughts crossed her mind. After a while, she felt his breathing on her neck getting slower and noticed he had fallen asleep again, but his embrace remained enjoyably tight around her waist.

Nothing in the whole universe would be enough to explain how lucky and full hearted she was feeling at the moment. Callen was complicated but Anna guessed simple was too easy to handle.

* * *

 **Au.N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
